Odysseus: the lost chapter
by bluekeyangelgirl
Summary: Well...this is after odysseus came back home. Has many details and this summary does not justice to it.


**A/N: just some fooling around...hope u likei**

I was enjoying my time with my wife and son. My beloved son had learned how to string my very own bow. I was eating with my wife when a messenger came to me, panting and sweating from his exhausting run. I had bid the young boy to sit down and drink from my goblet filled with water.

"Young boy, what is the message you have for me? Quickly tell me so I may act accordingly," I said.

The boy took a few more sips of water and caught his breath before he spoke, "It is your cousin, Ethemus, who requests your visit. He heard you were alive and wanted to see for himself. He could not believe his ears."

I was overjoyed by the news that there was no threat to me or my homeland and I let the boy eat and rest before sending him with my reply. I was still cautious by the power of the gods. I had sacrificed on a daily basis to Zeus and the other gods. I feared the gods but I still wanted to see my cousin face to face.

Before I left, I spent two days worshiping the gods. I had thought that praying was enough for the gods to give me a safe journey to my cousin. My wife and son had also worshiped to make sure I had a safe journey home.

"My husband, you must be careful. The new men you have have never sailed to the ends of the world with you. They may resist. There may be uproar among your men. There may be…" But I had stopped her with a swift kiss to the lips. "My love, do not be paranoid. The gods have tried to teach me a lesson and I have learned. No man is perfect. I prayed to Apollo for a beautiful sky. I prayed to Athena to keep me safe. I prayed to Zeus to watch my men. I prayed to Poseidon for forgiveness. I asked forgiveness from Polyphemus. I was an immature child, thinking he knew everything. I was stupid back then. I know better now."

She seemed calmer by my words and I hoped I appeared confident. If only I knew the outcome of what would befall me.

As I left the harbor with my new men, I felt confidant. The day was clear and the seas were calm. It was certainly a sign from Zeus. I heard grunts from the bottom of the ship and found the men were roaring fiercely. I sighed as I saw that, because of what I am known for my fledgling men fear my destiny.

We kept sailing onwards as I got closer and closer to my destiny. The seas had picked up by that time. I could see the fear on their faces as they thought of what had happened to my former deckhands. They would say nothing, do nothing, but take orders, having no other choice available.

I heard a shout above me to look and find that someone had spotted the land that we had been looking for. The land of my cousin, Ethemus. The land of Monthemus.

It was a faint dot on the horizon but still viewable. The men were joyful to be able to get on land soon. It was still a ways off, though. A two day journey if the sea was kind. Then again, when is the sea kind? Every other day it has a stomach ache and tosses and turns trying to find a comfortable position.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Sleeping in my quarters, an urgent yell came from above. I quickly dressed and ran on deck to see what the ruckus was about. I came to see my men scrambling with the ropes and sails.

"What is going on?" I roared. A young boy, most likely the youngest of all, fell in front of me and yelled over the wind and rain, "A storm came over night, captain! Its blowing us off course!"

I stared in disbelief and the dark blanket around us. We could see nothing. Barely even 5 feet in front of our own eyes. Many men were carrying lamps that quickly got extinguished by the crying rain.

"Beloved god, Poseidon, please save me and my men. They do not deserve this punishment. I have sacrificed to you at every moment I had landed in Ithaca. Calm the seas and let us pass," I cried to the heavens above while grabbing ropes.

The men cried out as a bright, flashing light blinded us all. All who looked directly into the light crumpled to their feet, dead.

Suddenly, the sea stopped churning, the wind stopped howling and the rain stopped bathing us. We kneeled down, knowing this was the gods work.

"Odysseus!" a booming voice was heard to the ends of the Earth. "You have disgraced my son, killed Helios's sacred cows, deceived two goddesses, and evaded countless dangers and much more. A lesson was given to you but you have chosen to ignore it. You say you have learned but you have not. You run home to your family and killed one hundred men. This time, I will make you learn your lesson!"

Just as quickly as it came, the light was gone. Men all over the deck were lying there, either dead or fainted from what they have seen and heard.

I was terrified. Poseidon had not forgiven me at all. I should have never left home and now I had doomed all my crewmates to the same fate as I have doomed myself. The boat shook once more. The water beneath us was quickly moving away, afraid of what was headed towards its surface. A giant, slimy arm had come out, protruding the ship. Soon another had come, grabbing the boat's mast. More and more came until the sea was riddled with them. Men were screaming, trying to get away from the powerful arms. Many drowned trying to jump overboard or just simply lost their balance. Somewhere, the boat ripped in half as the giant arms where flailing around, blindly looking for something to eat and devour. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the fates of my new men and what my curse had caused them all.

The boat was rocked once more but more violently. An earsplitting scream came from beneath. Men's ears bleed at the sound.

Water was displaced by a giant mouth. No, hundreds of mouths. All at different heights along what I suspected was the head of the monster.

The young boy that had told me what was going on earlier saw this. He looked terrified. Eyes bigger then they should be. Skin pale as a ghost. Any whiter and he would have been transparent. I screamed as a saw an arm coming down above him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at what happened next. I held on to the piece of wood for my life, trying to shut out the noises around me. I could feel my new ship being torn in half and in half again. I could hear the men as they were on an unwilling path to Davie Jones' locker.

The last thing I heard was a terrible scream that lead me to pitch blackness.

I awoke to find myself on a beach, sand in my mouth and water hurrying to rinse my legs. A prod from a stick forced me to look up. A little boy, no older then 4, looked down to me. "Are you well?" said the little boy. I could muster no more then a grunt as the blackness over took me again.

The next time I was wakening from my exhausted slumber, I was in a bed with bandages covering most of my body. I looked around to find a man, none other then my cousin, Ethemus, sitting there. He was dozing by the little fire that was started.

I tried to speak but my chest protested against it and it gave me a grunt instead. It was enough to wake Ethemus.

"Cousin! What had happened to you? You were supposed to arrive about 4 days ago," he exclaimed getting up and getting another blanket. "Can you speak?"

From another grunt, I told him I could not. He told me to drink water and sleep more. This routine continued for many days.

At the end of the week, I could talk and feed myself but was still very tired throughout the days.

"Dear cousin," said Ethemus, "What had happened? For days in your sleep, you kept shouting 'Poseidon' over and over again and again. You screamed for your men. Please, what went on?"

"Ethemus, it is best not to tell you. No man shall ever go through what I have. No man shall ever sail with me again for I will never set foot on sea again. I will stay here, alas and die with old age or sickness."

Odysseus' son had sent a massager to his father, asking where he was. His reply was, "Son, take care of your mother. Fare well."


End file.
